sepheradenfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Dawnbringer
Overview Lady Raven Dawnbringer is a complicated young woman who usually appears unnervingly quiet, slightly schizophrenic, and aloof to the concerns of those around her; however, this eerie persona shatters in the blink of an eye as soon as she finds cause to demonstrate her power or is otherwise provoked. In its place, a haughty and ruthless character emerges, eager to dominate any exchange and determined to have the last word. This is usually accomplished by reanimating defeated foes with her dark magic, as a display of power and control - and a demonstration of her twisted sense of humour. She has remained a difficult ally to work and interact with due to her darker, more self-centered personality. The party still feels a great deal of trepidation towards her due to the circumstances of Venzer's death. Still, companions such as Fig have given her the benefit of the doubt, as her reasons for seeking out the party remain shrouded in secrecy. She and her posse of undead creatures have proven their use, both in terms of offense and defense. Appearance If not for her bright green eyes, the proudly displayed Dawnbringer sigil on her white cloak, and the crowd of awkwardly lumbering hooded figures surrounding her, Raven would not stand out in most crowds. Her lengthy midnight-black hair and pale white skin are shadowed by the black hooded robes she insists on wearing under her cloak... incomplete In a favorable position on the battlefield she can often be seen gloating upon a makeshift throne formed by her undead servants... incomplete First Encounters Raven first appeared to the party as a last-minute addition to the crew of the Liberty Forward, on 31 Erastus, 500 AC. Despite an awkwardly grandiose entrance, she paid her way into the privacy of the First Mate's cabin, much to Tomas' chagrin. There she stayed for the remainder of the voyage, until the night of Venzer's assassination. As Venzer lay paralyzed, dying from the attackers' poison, Raven sensed a shift in the magic that drew her to him. As the party fought the killers and Venzer's life force dwindled, she briefly spoke with him in secret through magic before finding herself linked to Venzer by a silvery blue magical light - the same light that had apparently bound Venzer to the rest of the party via the Eye. Venzer's life finally faded, transferring the unusual magical energy to Raven. The party was then horrified to witness their dead companion's body pick itself back up, its flesh melting away - save for a modicum of bloody muscle and fatty tissue that yet clung to its bones, continuing to connect its limbs. When it was discovered that Raven was responsible there was a great deal of drama, especially since it appeared that she was now bound to the party by the Eye in Venzer's place. Raven's Undead Posse (Necromancy) "Father" This clumsy but persistent follower appears to have a mind of its own, following Raven with unnerving loyalty. This appears to aggravate her to no end, cursing it under her breath or rebuking it outright. She refers to it rather distastefully as "Father", though it is unclear if this creature was actually related to her in life. As if out of a cruel sense of irony, she frequently commands it to take care of undesirable tasks, even using it to set off traps or as a first line of defense. When she sets up her "throne" on the battlefield, it often acts as a footstool. Occasionally Raven will break her relative silence with a sudden fit of rage, turning to "Father" with her dagger drawn, stabbing it repeatedly in an alarming and violent tantrum. While it usually proves somewhat cathartic for her, this does not appear to have a lasting effect on the creature, a fact that further annoys her. Venzer (For Venzer as he appeared in life, click here) Venzer's reanimated corpse is even more terrifying to behold than the elf was in life. His beastly qualities, particularly his bear-like claws, are on full display underneath Venzer's original cloak. The persistent presence of an undead version of their former companion has caused a great deal of anxiety in the party. That being said, Venzer is just as deadly in combat now as he was in life, allowing him to continue serving and protecting the party, a fact which Raven claims was Venzer's dying wish. Reanimated Foes Skeleton Guards Two cloaked and hooded skeletons who also bear the Dawnbringer sigil guard Raven with their lives, frequently acting as security personnel and, at times, a throne for their master. Other Foes Raven completes her entourage with as many undead as she can reasonably muster, taking pleasure in the fact that they are made to serve her, twisted against their original intent... incomplete